The Tyrine Galaxy
"A Battlefield has never been this big..." ''1st LT Falcon The Tyrine galaxy is a spiral galaxy that collided with the galaxy Makita. The galactic collision between these two galaxies is often called the Tyrine Collision. Tyrine is estimated to be four times larger than the MilkyWay '''Early History' "Nothing! There is NOTHING here!" ''Doctor E Poole Tyrine's history is quite jumbled. many races have tried to piece it toghether, but few accounts remain of its earliest history. the first fully recorded account was written over 1.8 million years ago, back in a age called the Osaision Golden Era. This marked the start of the expansion of the Osaision empire throught the galaxy. this history was riddled with stories of colonisation, construction and exploration, but one would remain scarred in history of Tyrine, forever. at some point during the end of this era the starship Intrinitive was built Finding the Tar'guls A lone scout ship, exploring the far rim of the galaxy, encountered a single planet orbitting a green star. like all planets found, this was logged in teh StarMap and reported to Osaisis. but one day, whilst wondering the halls of Mormag's great citadel, the Grandia Lord of Osaisis encountered a single Osaision Prophet babbling in fear, the words he spoke would still be heard today: ''"One planet... One Race... One Empire to rule... One empire to fall... and three to fight them off... and fail" After hearing about this "one planet" being found on the edge of the galaxy the Lord ordered a ship to head to the planet and neutron bomb it. meanwhile the Osaision flotila would begin to mobalise for all out war. the ships that was sent remains a mystery, all that is known is that it was never heard from again. believing that the threat was eliminated and that the "one empire to fall" was this race, they returned to expanding their empire The Tar'Guls attack The Osaisions continued to expand for twenty years, by htis time their empire spanned around 9/10 of Tyrine, including the systems surrounding the "lonely Planet" everything was peaceful, until suddenly a entire sector of the empire went abruptly silent. Believing it to be a comunications error repair ships were sent to the sector. a week later one escape pod was found drifting through space by a fleet of Zencroc class Battleships. a crew member was found dead aboard, a recording in his hand. it displayed a fleet of jet black ships, fifty times larger than a Zencroc destroying everything. firing red beams at planets, causing them to catastrophicly explode. the entire sector had been silenetly captured and purged by the race. For the next 500,000 years teh Tar'Guls would continue to march and dominate every battle. with extinction near, the Osaisions turn to a more knowledgeable path to survival, believing they could reach the point where they become gods, they rapidly began refocusing the population of their homeworld to this one true goal. The Osaision Extinction over the skies of the super planet, Osaisis, the final stand of the osaisions took place. every ship they had left blockaded the advancement of the Targolian Godships as they encroached on the Osaision Homeworld. In this battle the three sisters faught side by side for the first time, following the prophecy, the Intrinitive was destroyed, the Avenuai retreated, and the Triaotin was blown up from within. as teh final ships fought for the survival of their race, Targolian Suprieme Godships began to shower the planet with siege missiles. Their siege was too late, however, as only moments before the Osaisions ascended from our mortal plane to godhood. The Tar'guls took over the entire empire, ruleing from their homeworld of Lactra (now relocated to a resource-rich star system). Background "That is one huge galaxy" ''HG CMD GNL Ryan Gaitely Tyrine is a incredibly large spiral galaxy (estimated at just under 15 million lightyears at its diameter) that is around 50,000,000,000,000 lightyears from the Milky-Way. Tyrine is located in the void in the cosmic web. Tyrine has 18 main arms, and a few smaller ones that span out at angles verticly out of the Galactic Center. In the heart of Tyrine is the super-blackhole called The Eye of Eternity. it is beleived that the Eye was formed imediatly after the construction of the universe. It is said that around 1/8th of Tyrine is, what spacers call, Dead-Space. areas of space where there is just ruins, nothing of value, just rocks. During the end of the Second Uprising (name given to the NetherStorm uprisings) Tyrine was split in two. Two factions fighting for control over the galaxy, the Targolian empire on one side and the Tyrine Galaxy Federal Alliance of Free Planets on the other, locked in a almost permanant stalemate. from up to 600,000 lightyears away from the Galaxy one can visibly see a faint line crossing from one side of the galaxy to the other, this is due to the amount of "DeadSpace" littering this "Perimeter." Tyrine "Went Dark" in 2063 when a huge Cataclysm struck the galaxy, Osaisis went supernova in such a way that every star the wave impacted went supernova, and then every star the supernova hit went supernova. causing a domino effect across the entire galaxy, including Makita. the destruction was unparrelled as every star went out, putting all the planets into a deep, almost cryogenic freeze. Luckily, atleast 93% of the population survived aboard the enourmas ''Exodus Fleet. 'TRIVIA' *Despite teh distance between the two galaxies, the warship Infinity can complete the distance between the MilkyWay and Tyrine in less tahn a minute at normal speeds *The exact size Tyrine was before the Galactic collision is unknown as a large portion of it was believed to have been destroyed during the collision *The Eye of Eternity is, infact, a blackhole turned into a rift that was used to let teh Titans through into Tyrine. after teh TitanWar the Eye halved in size *Despite people saying that 93% of Tyrine's population survived the Cataclysm it remains unknown teh exact population of Tyrine beforehand **The Cataclysm was caused by a planet, Osaisis going "supernova" *There have been four versions of Tyrine in our reality: **One was destroyed when teh Tar'Guls fired the Skalar weapon, this version was ended when Infinity went abck in time and destroyed teh Skalar during its construction **One was layed to dust by the Titans, this was caused by a Oscanwith gong back in time and killing Tarren Sikari after the Battle of Osaiwal ***this was stopped by First Lieutenant Hannah Falcon when she Time jumped a Chimera class battleship via entering hyperspace over a black hole **One version existed in teh timeline where Infinity failed to stop the Titan called "Unira" from destroying the Universe Maker Echnia. the universe began to collapse at this point, it is believed that Tyrine was destroyed **One version exists unaltered in our current timeline, this one was destroyed during the Cataclysm. despite requests Infinity refuses to head back in time to stop it. *Tyrine is very unstable due to the MidSpace Drift that tyrine occupies being more turbulant due to the Collision *Tyrine's earth designation is MX41GIA *Tyrine is a variant of the Osaision word Tairan, for which Tarren was named for. it meens "StarFury"